The day after the battle
by Seanmorrison14658
Summary: Ever wondered what went on the very day the war ended? This is what really happened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!"_ The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would jot kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry with the unerring skill of the seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell back-wards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upwards. Tom Riddle hit the floor with mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snake-like face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

Suddenly Harry was back in the stark white Kings Cross station from earlier. This time however it wasn't Dumbledore that was standing in front of him but two figures, one dressed in a deep black robe and one in a dark red robe.

"Harry Potter, I must admit that I owe you a great deal for what you have accomplished today. Today you eliminated the single biggest threat to my power there has ever been. Today you took down the person that had indeed got further down the road to immortality than any other person has ever done. Also, you have reunited my beloved Hallows. They were never meant the be use as they have been but alas I cannot take them back. I trust that you will do the right thing with them" Said the black robed figure. "Oh! And by the way before you ask yes I am Death himself and this is Fate."

Harry just stood there, he had no clue what to say, how to respond to this. Luckily for him Death then announced "I have said that I owe you a great deal, so I will grant you one wish, you may wish for anything your heart desires and I will grant it. You could wish for someone to come back from the dead and I will allow it."

Harry had finally snapped out of his initial shock and he then started to think. What should he wish for. He could bring Sirius back! He could bring his mother or father back! Then he thought of all the people that had also lost loved ones, he thought of little Teddy Lupin, of how he would never be able so know his parents either. He thought of the Weasleys and how they had lost Fred, of Luna and her mother. Then he knew what he wanted. He knew that Death wouldn't allow everyone to come back so he wouldn't ask for anyone.

"Mr Death, sir I know what I want from you. I know that I can't ask for you to bring everyone back, and I know that it wouldn't be fair to everybody else if I used my wish to get my parents back because all my friends have done just as much as me when it comes to winning the War, so I know what I want." proclaimed Harry.

"Oh, and what is it that you desire?"

"I want every person that truly supported Voldemort to lose their magic. They are all pure-bloods which means that they have no experience in the muggle world, they all despise muggles and I want them to become what they hate. I want every single person who supported Voldemort when he started duelling me to become muggles. Can you do that?" asked a hyperventilating Harry.

Death just looked at Harry. He didn't know how to respond to this statement. He had been expecting to bring back someone who was near and dear to either Harry or one of his friends if Harry was being as selfless as usual, but he had never expected this. Of course, is was within his power to do so but he had never done it. Death looked at Fate, who was still standing next to him. Fate was grinning at him! It was almost as if Fate had foreseen this.

Death just shook his head at Harry. Harry's heart plummeted. He had hoped beyond anything that that would work.

Then Death smiled "Of course I can do that for you Harry. I owe you far too much to not do it when it is within my power to do so."

Harry's heart flew.

"Thank You Mr Death, sir"

Death just smiled at Harry. He then looked at Fate, who now spoke. "Harry Potter, I must admit that I must apologise to you for forcing you to do what you did today and indeed your whole life. I always believed that you would make it through which is why I chose you. You were the only one capable of beating Voldemort and keeping your humanity." Declared Fate, "I too will grant you one wish to make up for what I have forced upon you. I too have the power to bring someone back should you wish it. I am very sorry Harry."

Harry stood there again going through the exact same list of what he could do with his wish and he came to the same conclusion, it just wouldn't be fair to anyone if today he got his parents or Sirius back when they too had lost people in this thrice dammed war. Then it hit him. Fate was sorry that he had bestowed this all onto him, so he should use this against him.

"Mr Fate, sir I want for you to never heap what I have had to do all onto on person. I want to spread the responsibility. Next time it is required that someone like me must come along don't put it all onto him. Include his friends and family. My wish is that no one will ever have to suffer through what I have had to go through." Said Harry

Now it was Fate's turn to be shocked and to look at Death. Unlike Death he had no clue what Harry was going to ask but he never expected it to be this. He was delighted though that Harry had chosen this because Harry was right it should never have been thrust upon just him.

"Harry… you have yourself a deal" declared Fate.

Death then said that he wanted to have a quick private chat with Fate and that they would be right back.

When they returned Fate told Harry, "Harry when we brought you here you collapsed in the real world. Don't worry Death likes you far too much to take you just yet which means that for now you are just magically and physically exhausted. Your friends have taken you to the hospital wing and are watching over you. The moment you wake up both your wishes will be fulfilled. This means that every death eater even if they are not branded will have their magic taken from them. Death has said that he will only take the magic from people who wanted you to lose the duel against Voldemort as those are the true death eaters. Your wish from me however you will never see as the next time there is as great a need for someone as there was now will be long after your death, which won't be for a good number of years apparently, but I do promise that I will never intentionally put as big a burden on someone again."

"Now it is time for you to go. Goodbye Harry Potter and thank you." Said Death as he faded from Harry's view.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The-Boy-Who-Conquered stirred. "Harry, Harry, come on Harry you've got to wake up already. Please wake up Harry." His eyes fluttered open. Harry noticed Madam Pomphrey was standing by his bed in the hospital wing. He then noticed that here were other people standing at the base of his bed who he didn't recognise.

"Umm Ma'am, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but who are those people standing at the base of my bed I can't see that far without my glasses, but they don't look familiar."

"See for yourself" Said Madam Pomphrey smugly handing Harry is glasses.

"Sirius?! Mom?! Dad?! What, how, but…" began Harry. "I told him not to, I told that I wanted their magic gone. What happened how are you here."

"Harry, we were told what to said to Death about how it wouldn't be fair if we got to come back and the others didn't. we are so proud of you for making that choice and Death said he agrees with you, so he sent us all back." informed James "He sent me, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Fred, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, and everyone else that lost their lives in this second war so long as they were fighting for the light."

Harry was speechless. Death had sent them all back? What had he done to deserve this? He was about to question if this was right at all when he remembered that everyone had come back, not just his friends and family but everyone who had fought for the light is the second war.

"Okay now I have just two questions. Did he fulfil his promise and take all their magic, are all the death eaters now muggles? And is Snape alive too?" Harry asked all who were assembled before him.

"Yes, every one that is alive is now in the Great Hall and will remain there for a few days. Also, the Long bottoms have recovered and are also in the Great Hall. Yes, Harry he did take all their magic and make them muggles." Said Sirius. He then turned to James "You know Jamie boy I think that your son has just pulled off the greatest prank of all time. Making death munchers Muggles! Genius!" James and Lily just smiled.

"Harry! You're wake!" Squealed Ginny, running over to him.

"Thank Goodness, I thought that I'd lost you again, but Madam Pomphrey said that you were just magically exhausted. Harry, I don't care what you say I love you and I want to be with you even after all these crazy stunts you keep pulling and yes even though you broke up with me I don't care I love you Harry James Potter!" declared Ginny for all the assembled to know. Harry just hugged has hard as he could and said that he loved her too and wanted to be with her.

"Guys, I need to go find Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. I need to thank them for doing what they have, for standing up with me. I need to thank them for being my friends and for taking as much of my burden as I would let them."

"Ok Harry we'll be helping around here when you come back. Your trip might take a bit longer than you expect though as I imagen that there are lots of people that want to talk to you out there." Said Lily.

"By the way, Ron and Hermione and in Gryffindor and Neville and Luna are in Ravenclaw." Added Ginny. Harry got up and left the hospital wing. As Lily predicted there was a large crowd of people all vying for Harry's attention. He ignored them all and pushed on. It wasn't until he heard a loud "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare think that you are walking past me without a word" did he finally stop. Molly Weasley was standing behind him looking down-right furious.

"Mrs Weasley, why don't we find an empty classroom quickly." Harry suggested. Molly just nodded at him. Once they were in the classroom Molly exploded

"Harry! Thank You! Thank you so much for what you have done for me and my family. We owe you so much. First you befriended Ron, who I know can be insurable at times, then you save Ginny from the chamber. Then you saved Ron from the lake. Then you gave George and Fred the money for their shop. Oh, don't act so surprised of course I know where it came from. When I heard that you had started dating my baby girl I had never been happier. Until today that is. Today you brought one of my children back. You gave me one of my babies back." Mrs Weasley had dissolved into tears by now.

"Now Mrs Weasley, you should know by now that you don't have to thank me. Ron was my first friend ever. He was the one that truly introduced we to the wizarding world. Ginny was not only my best friend's sister but also my friend so of course I would do what I could to save her. Ron wouldn't have been in the lake if it wasn't for me and I didn't give the money to the twins I invested it in a business that I knew would make bucket loads of money. I fell in love with your daughter and would like to propose to her later if that would be alright with you. And Fred… while Fred sort of just happened, I didn't ask for it, but it just happened. But anyway, I love your family like it was my own because you have always made me feel like I was one of your own. And speaking of family if you go into the hospital wing you can meet my parents, they came back too." Said Harry while comforting her. "I've got to go now to find my friends. Why don't you go and meet my parents?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and then said "Harry I would be delighted if you were to propose to my daughter. I see you as one of my own and besides out would mean I would be able to plan another wedding!"

Harry just laughed and excused himself. He was happy fight now. He had a lovely girlfriend and he had his parents back.

Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room to find his best friends.

The two people that were in the Gryffindor common room didn't even notice when he climbed through the portrait hole. They were far to occupied snogging to notice very much. Harry just smiled he had always wondered just how long it was going to take these two to give into their mutual feeling for one another. he had just found out and he was even happier that he had previously been.

"Hem, hem" said Harry in a very good imitation of Umbridge. Ron and Hermione leapt away from each other. They both looked at Harry, who was struggling to not burst out laughing.

"Now Ron is this really the best time to make good on those feeling that we've been discussing for seven years. I mean we just won the war, Fred's alive and I'm planning to propose to your sister later are you sure you want to be senseless from all this snogging." Smirked Harry.

"what… what… Sister propose, Fred, snogging, what's going on."

"Honestly, Ron you look like you've seen a ghost. Harry's just pulling your leg, aren't you Harry?" said Hermione. She gasped when she saw that Harry was shaking his head while smiling.

"You mean to tell me that Fred has come back to life. Spill Potter!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay clam down so I can tell you what happened after I defeated Voldemort." Said Harry, "when I collapsed, I found myself back in the same stark white Kings cross that I found myself after Voldemort killed me. Except this time, I didn't see Dumbledore I saw Fate and Death, Capital F and D. Death thanked me for beating Voldemort as he was close to immortality and gave me one wish. I chose, after much thinking for every person that supported Voldemort when he started duelling me to have their magic striped and for them to become muggles. He has now done this. Next Fate apologised to me for dumping all of this upon my shoulders and granted me one wish. I asked that never again will someone have to carry a burden as great as mine. He says that he has done this, but I won't live to see it as it is going to happen too many years down the line. I then woke up to see my parents and Sirius. They informed me that Death had lived up to his promise and striped the magic from the death eaters. They then told me that Fate and Death sent back everyone that died fighting for the light during the second war. That means Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Mad-eye, and everyone else. They then said that Neville's parents have recovered and have joined the resurrected in the Great hall where they will all stay for the next few days. So, I ask you again Ron are you going to continue being snogged senseless or are you going to see your brother." Said Harry

Ron and Hermione just sat there. For once it was Ron that came to first and told Hermione that he was going to see Fred and the family and would be back later. Then just before he left the common room he stopped and asked, "and what's this got to do with my sister?"

"Oh nothing, just that your mum has given me permission to ask the to marry me which I intend to do later. So, if you could not mention it to anyone that would be wonderful." Replied Harry.

"Oh, Okay then. See you guys later." And with that he promptly left the room. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"You know Hermione, I'm coming with you when you go to Australia to fetch your parents. I haven't forgotten what you gave up for this war, for me."

"Thanks Harry, I know that you would never forget about a friend." Said Hermione as she drew Harry into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "You never have and never will. It's just not you,"

"Okay now I've got to go see Neville and Luna. See you later Hermione."

"Wait Harry, you know who else is alive… Cedric." Said Hermione. Harry's face lit up.

"I'll have to go talk to him after Neville and Luna." And with those parting words Harry left to make his way to the Ravenclaw common room.

When Harry arrived at the portrait he noticed that it had been kept open. This meant that he could enter without knocking. as he walked in Luna jumped up and dived on him "Harry!" she yelled.

"Hey Luna, Hey Neville. How's it going guys. Ron and Hermione are officially together at last and the rest of us can finally stop putting up with all the will they won't they stuff that's been going on for years. Also, I come bearing good news for you Neville. Your Parents have made a full recovery and are in the Great hall. In fact, everyone that has died fighting in this second war is alive provided they died fighting for the light. Oh, and by the way, all death eaters are muggles now. They had their magic striped from them." Said Harry smiling. Neville and Luna's mouths were now wide open. They could not believe what Harry had just said.

"How…?" this was all Luna could say. Neville couldn't say anything as he was still processing the fact that his parents were better and that they were in the castle at this very moment.

Harry told them the same story that he had told Hermione and Ron.

"Neville. Go see your parents. Harry will stay with me for now and we'll be down soon." Said Luna

Neville just nodded and started walking towards to portrait.

"Luna, why is it that you wanted me to stay here with you? Is something wrong?" asked Harry

"Your parents are back aren't they Harry" it hit Harry like the knight's bus. Luna's mum was dead, and her dad was in Azkaban.

"Oh Luna, come here. Getting you dad back to you is now my number one priority. I mean I'm pretty sure the ministry owes me a few favours for doing their jobs for them. I'll make sure that your dad is returned to you within a week if I must fetch him from Azkaban myself I'll do it. Don't you worry you'll have him back soon." Consoled Harry. "That is what was wrong wasn't it"

Luna just nodded.

"Come on, lets go see everyone else and see if there is anything that we can do for anyone." Said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Harry and Luna reached the Great hall, they saw that it had been magically extended. Everyone now easily had enough space for a bed and then some private space. When the walked it Harry immediately excused himself from Luna and become a man on a mission.

When Harry saw Cedric, he marched up to him and demanded that they meet somewhere private. Cedric almost foreseeing what was coming wisely agreed and moved towards to alcove by the staff table. When they arrived, Harry started "Cedric! You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive. When you did I blamed myself and I shut myself off from everyone. I'm sorry that I got you killed, I'm sorry that you were seen as the 'spare' it isn't right, and it shouldn't have happened..."

"Harry, Harry slow down. While I wasn't too happy with my death at the time I have since come to grips with it. At least it was quick and painless, unlike some people's deaths. The only thing that I really regret is leaving my family and Cho. She is who I missed the most. I was very grateful when you tried to help her even if you did have ulterior motives. So, don't worry I don't blame you for what happened and I'm just glad that it is now over, and we can all just get on with our lives." Cedric cut in.

"Well ok then. I guess that you've said it all." Stammered Harry, "you know Cedric you really should go find Cho and talk to her about getting back together. I mean I know she was in love with you and I guess that you're in love with her, so it really would be the right thing to do."

"I beat you to it, Harry, she had just left where I was standing when you came past, but thanks for thinking about us."

"I better go, I got so many people that I need to see and talk to before I completely drop off to sleep, and I sure am tired." Said Harry as he made to leave, "see you soon I hope."

"Yes, I hope so too."

After this Harry went and stood at the top of the stand and after casting a quick spell on his throat so that everyone could hear him he said, "hello, if anyone needs to speak to me for any reason except for congratulations then you can find me in the Defence class in fifteen minutes. And guys I mean it please doesn't come if all you are going to do is congratulate me. It wasn't just me that won this war but everyone standing here today and everyone else that isn't here but still fought the Dark in their own way no matter how small and seemingly insignificant they all helped in bringing down Voldemort" said Harry noticing now that there were many people that didn't flinch when he said His name. This made Harry very happy.

Fifty minutes late Harry found himself regretting that he made this open invitation to speak to him. It seemed that everyone had something to say to him, even if it had nothing to do with the war people still came to just talk to him and he found this very frustrating. It was only when he looked at the door yet again to see who was coming in did he feel that he had done the right thing.

"Hello, Harry. You're looking well. Harry, I need to apologise to you for what I did to you not just these last three years but rather your whole life. When I left you at the Dursley's that night I did know that they were not good people, but I thought that they would put aside their hatred of magic and of your family because you were a baby. I didn't believe that anyone but Voldemort himself could be as cruel and heartless towards someone as young as you as they were, for that, I am truly sorry. I am also sorry for not telling you everything that I could have as soon as I could have. I truly wanted you to have a real childhood away from all the responsibility that I knew was going to fall on your shoulders. I also need to apologise for not giving you as much direction as possible this last year. You shouldn't have had to figure it all out alone, but you did and for that, I am most thankful and sorry." Said Dumbledore

"You know professor you really made my life just that little bit more… difficult by not telling me those things but you always told me just enough to get what needed to get done, done and for this I am grateful. I am also sorry that I didn't take your word about Snape being on our side the whole time seriously but in my defence, he really did seem the type, as Quirrell so put it." Responded Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That was utterly exhausting, honestly don't people listen. I really didn't want almost everyone take died during the two wars to come and see me. I mean come on I have other things to do. And how many people asked me for marriage contracts in thanks. Some were even to unborn daughters, I mean come on like anyone would say yes to that! Grrrrrr! I just want to go see my family and get to know my parents I mean I did just get them back but no each and every single person MUST come and see me! I give up with magicals! I'm going to go live as a muggle. And worst of all I'm hungry!" Harry ranted as he left the Defence classroom three hours later than he had planned.

"Well Harry it is time for dinner so at least that last thing can be fixed quickly but I'm afraid that you're just gonna have to learn to live with the rest" came the calm reply of Ginny. "Come on I'm a Weasley we always hungry and now you're wasting my time!"

Ginny led Harry into the Great Hall for dinner with everyone. It was just before dessert when Harry stood up and went up onto the empty stage. No-one had wanted to eat here as everyone wanted to eat together on the floor. As he got there the Hall fell silent. It was now or never for Harry.

"Hi everyone. So… yeah, we won… umm… welcome back to those of you that died, and I hope that with your help we can begin to turn this country around and put it back on track. By this I mean totally change it to be less discriminating against people just because their parents aren't magical, or because they have a disease that means they must be locked up for one night a month. These are the sort of things that we need to change in order to avoid future dark lords popping up every few years, but the first thing I am going to do is focus on my family and getting to know them. But even before I do that I need to call up my beautiful girlfriend without who I doubt I would have succeed yesterday. Ginny please come up here."

When Ginny got up onto the stage Harry immediately dropped to one knee and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the person that I looked for every night on my map, you are the person that never gave up one me, you are the person who always believed in me no matter what and You Ginny are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with so will you Ginevra Molly Weasley please Marry me?"

Ginny was stunned they hadn't even dated for all that long and then Harry had broken up with her before he went on his adventure. So, they weren't even dating now and now he wanted to marry her. "Harry James Potter, you broke up with me at the end of summer so that you could go on your adventure around the countryside. You left me to come here where you knew Snape was Headmaster and now you are asking me to marry you?" Ginny glared at Harry, who just gulped and nodded "Well okay then when is the wedding" Ginny asked.

Harry was stunned and confused. In fact, every male in the Great Hall of Hogwarts was confused. "Is that a yes Ginny?"

"Of course, it's a yes Harry, what do you think I am too stupid to know when you're being serious, Shut Up Sirius. I was always going to say yes to you because I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Ginny."


End file.
